Solucja Pokemon Emerald
Grę rozpoczynamy jadąc samochodem ciężarowym. Podobnie jak w R/S bohater przeprowadza się do Littleroot Town. Wysiadamy, rozmawiamy z mamą, która prowadzi nas do domu. Tutaj Vigorothy przenoszą meble. W R/S były to Machoki, a więc już na pierwszym kroku widać zmiany. Idziemy do pokoju i ustawiamy zegar. Potem bierzemy z komputera Potion. Teraz możemy śmiało wyjść. Teraz widzimy mamę stojącą przy telewizorze. W telewizji jest wywiad z ojcem bohatera. Niestety właśnie się skończył. A więc wychodzimy z domku i udajemy się do sąsiadów. Tam podchodzi do nas mama Maj. Po rozmowie z nią idziemy po schodkach do drugiego pokoju, który należy do Maj. Pokój jest pusty. Podchodzimy do Pokeballa. Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi Maj. Gadamy z nią, a następnie idziemy z powrotem na dwór. Teraz wychodzimy z Littleroot. Zatrzytmuje nas dziewczynka (w R/S był chłopak). Idziemy dalej i słyszymy krzyk Bircha, którego goni... Zigzagoon (Co za bezsens... Poochyena to jeszcze, ale Zigzagoon?). Teraz podchodzimy do torby, która leży nieopodal i bierzemy sobie jednego z trzech Pokemonów. Torchic, Mudkip, albo Treecko. Wybór należy do was! Gdy już wybraliśmy Poka, zaczyna się walka z dzikim Zigzagoonem. Bardzo łatwo go pokonać, bo ma poziom 2. Gdy wygramy Birch zabiera nas do swojego laboratorium. Dam dostajemy wybranego Poka na własność. Teraz Birch wysyła nas na walkę z Maj, która też dostała swego Poka. Po drodze warto trochę potrenować, aby nie zhańbić się porażką. Na przykłąd możnaby wyszkolić Poka do 8 levelu. Nie zajmie to wiele czasu... W trawie spotykamy Poki takie jak: Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Wingull. Teraz idziemy do Oldale Town. Podchodzimy do faceta w fartuszku, a on z nami gada. Potem daje nam Potion. Miasto to jest ogólnie malutkie. Poza sklepem i Pokecenterem (W skrócie PC) nie ma tam niczego ciekawego. Idziemy na północ, na drogę 103. Idąc ciągle do przodu, w końcu zauważamy Maj. Walczymy z nią. Jej Pok jest na poziomie 5. Jeżeli wybraliśmy Treecko, jej starter to Torchic. Jeżeli wybraliśmy Torchica, jej starterem jest Mudkip. Z kolei jeśli wybierzemy Mudkipa, to Maj weźmie Treecko. Teraz Maj prowadzi nas do laboratorium Bircha. W laboratorium dostajemy Pokedex i 5 Pokeballi. Teraz możemy ruszyć w świat! Jednak zanim wyjdziemy, zatrzymuje nas mama i daje nam Running Shoes. Wracamy do Oldale Town i teraz kieryjemy się na zachód przez Route 102 i dochodzimy do Petalburg City. Tam kierujemy się od razu do GYM i w środku rozmawiamy z ojcem i chwile potem przychodzi Wally i zaprowadza nas na Route 102 i pokazuje jak łapać pokemony i wracamy zpowrotem do GYM. Po rozmowie wychodzimy z Gym i kierujemy się dalej na zachód. Sala Rustboro Przed wyjściem z miasta zatrzymuje nas dziwny facet i odchodzi. Przechodzimy przez Route 104 i dochodzimy do Petalburg Woods. Tam spotykamy faceta, który jest atakowany przez gościa z Team Aqua. Po pokonaniu go dostajemy od faceta Great Ball. Wychodzimy z lasu i znajdujemy się na Route 104. Idziemy do Pretty Petal Flower Shop i tam dostajemy Wailmer Pail(do podlewania naszych Berry). Kierujemy się dalej aż dochodzimy do Rustboro City. Tam od razu kierujemy się do Gym i walczymy z leader Roxanne, która posiada Geodue lv.12, Geodue lv.12 i Nosepass lv.15.Ale ja polecam wyewolułować swojego początkowego pokemona. Sala Dewford Po zwycięztwie gdy wyjdziemy z GYM widzimy jak facet goni kolesia z Team Aqua. Idziemy w górę a następnie skręcamy w prawo i idziemy do końca przez Route 116 i wchodzimy do jaskini i tam walczymy z członkiem Team Aqua, po zwycięztwie dostajemy Devon Goods. Teraz wracamy do Rustboro City z facetem i dostajemy Letter i Pokenav. Teraz idziemy do Cutter’s House i od niego dostajemy HM01 Cut. Przed wyjściem z miasta spotykamy May , która daje nam swój numer, ale także musimy z nią walczyć, po walce wracamy na południe na Route 104 i idziemy do Mr. Britney’s Cottage obok plaży. Wchodzimy tam i zatrzymujemy Mr. Britney i po rozmowie płyniemy z nim łodzią do Dewford Town. Tam najpierw idziemy na północ wyspy na Route 106 i tam wchodzimy do Granite Cave. Gdy wejdziemy do jaskini od faceta, który stoi przed nami dostaniemy HM05 Flash. Przechodzimy całą jaskinię i gadamy ze Stevenem i oddajemy mu LETTER a w zamian dostajemy TM47. Wracamy do Dewford Town i idziemy do GYM. Leaderem jest Brawly i posiada Machopa lv.16, Meditine lv.16 i Makuhita lv.19. Po zwycięztwie wychodzimy z GYM i gadamy z rybakiem obok GYM i dostajemy Old Rod, można tym złapać magikarpa, tentacoola, feebasa oraz inne. Slateport City Idziemy zpowrotem do Mr. Britney i płyniemy łodzią do Slateport City. Po przypłynięciu znajdujemy się na plaży i ztamtąd idziemy do Slateport City. Tam idziemy do Stern’s Shipyard i gadamy tam z Dockiem. Po rozmowie idziemy do Oceanic Museum. Tam idziemy po schodach i znajdujemy Capt. Sterna, w czasie rozmowy przybywa 2 członków Team Aqua i musimy z nimi walczyć, po walce przychodi leader Team Aqua Archie i po przedstawieniu się odchodzi, a od Capt. Sterna dostajemy Devon Goods. Po wyjściu z muzeum zatrzymuje nas Scoot, daje nam swój numer i odchodzi. Teraz idziemy na północ na Route 110 i na końcu drogi skręcamy w prawo i idziemy do góry i spotykamy May z którą walczymy i po walce dostajemy ITEMFINDER. i nastepnie walczy sie z 2 trenerami. Sala Mauville Idziemy dalej i dochodzimy do Mauville City. Idziemy do domku w prawo od MART i tam dostajemy HM06 Rock Smash. W Rydel’s Cycles możemy dostać Acro lub Mach Bike. Przed GYM stoji Wally i musimy z nim stoczyć walkę, żeby wejść do GYM. Po walce znowu przychodzi Scoot i odchodzi. Leaderem jest Wattson i posiada on Voltroba na lv.20, Electrike na lv.20, Magneton na lv.22 i Manectric na lv.24. Po walce idziemy na zachód przez Route 117 do Verdanturf Town. Sala Lavaridge Tam wchodzimy do Rusturf Tunnel. Tam uwalniamy faceta używając Rock Smash i w nagrodę dostajemy HM04 Strength. Wracamy do Mauville City i idziemy na północ przez Route 111. Gdy dojdziemy do końca drogi skręcamy w lewo i idziemy przez Route 112. Gdy dojdziemy do końca drogi wchodzimy do Fiery Path. Po wyjściu znajdujemy się na Route 112 i idziemy dalej i dochodzimy do Route 111 i idziemy w górę a następnie w lewo. Z Route 113 przechodzimy do Fallarbor Town. Zostawiamy na razie to miasto i idziemy dalej. Na Route 114 w Fossil Maniac’s House możemy dostać TM28 Dig. Gdy przejdziemy przez góry wchodzimy do Meteor Falls. Tam ratujemy Profesora Cosmo i wracamy na Route 112 i jedziemy kolejką do Mt. Chimey. Tam musimy pokonać Team Magma i na końcu walczymy z ich przywódcą Mexiem. Po walce podchodzimy do głośnika i zabieramy Meteorite. Idziemy w dół przez Jagged Path i dochodzimy do Lavaridge Town. Idziemy do GYM i leaderem jest Flannery. Posiada ona Numela na lv.24, Camerupta na lv.26, Slugme na lv.24 i Torkoala na lv.29 to są ogniste pokemony. Sala Petalburg Wychodzimy z GYM i zatrzymuje nas May, która daje nam Go-Goggles. Idziemy teraz na Route 111 i idziemy na pustynie. Tam wchodzimy do Mirage Tower i musimy przejść ją całą bo na końcu są dwie skamieliny Root Fossil i Claw Fossil. Żeby ją przejść potżebujemy Mach Bike i Rock Smash. Po wyjściu z pustyni wracamy do Slateport City i ztamtąd płyniemy zpowrotem do Petalburg City. Idziemy walczyć do GYM z naszym ojcem Normanem, który posiada Spinde na lv.27, Vigorotha na lv. 27, Linoone na lv. 29 i Slakinga na lv. 31. Po walce przychodzi ojciec Wallyego i daje nam HM03 Surf, surfem można pływać WODNYM pokemonem po wodach. Sala Fortree Teraz idziemy na Route 103 i płyniemy za pomocą Surf i dochodzimy zpowrotem do Mauville City. W mieście odszukujemy Wattsona leadera miasta i gadamy z nim i dostajemy Basement Key. Teraz wracamy na Route 110i tam za pomocą Surf płyniemy do New Mauville. Otwieramy drzwi i dochodzimy do generatora i wyłączamy go. Po tym wracamy do Mauville City i od Wattsona dostaniemy TM24. Teraz idziemy na wschód przez Route 118. Po drodze spotykamy Stevena z którym chwile gadamy, ale szybko odchodzi. Przy zkrzyżowaniu dróg idziemy na północ na Route 119. Idziemy bardzo długo aż dochodzimy do Weather Institute. Tam pokonujemy wszystkich z Team Aqua. Jeżeli mamy wolne miejsce w 1 szóstce pokemonów dostajemy Castforma a jeżeli nie to możemy odebrać go później. Teraz idziemy przez most i spotkamy May i walczymy z nią, a po zwycięztwie dostajemy HM02 Fly. Po walce przychodzi Scott i znowu coś gada i odchodzi. Idziemy dalej i dochodzimy do Fortree City. Gym jest zablokowany więc na razie nie możemy wejść. Idziemy więc dalej na Route 120 i tam na moście spotykamy Stevena i gadamy z nim, musimy walczyć z Kecleonem a po walce dostajemy od Stevena Devon Scope. Teraz wracamy do Fortree City i za pomocą Devon Scope otwieramy przejście do GYM. Leaderem jest Winona i posiada ona Swablu na lv. 29, Altarie na lv. 33, Tropiusa na lv. 29, Pelippera na lv. 30 i Skarmoryego na lv. 31. Poszukiwania wrogów Po walce idziemy przez Route 120. Dochodzimy do Route 121 i spotykamy tam Team Aqua, który ucieka. Płyniemy na południe na Route 122 i wchodzimy do Mt. Pyre. Tam idziemy do wejścia z czerwonym dywanem. Dochodzimy do końca i pokonujemy 4 członków Team Aqua i na końcu gadamyz ich przywódcą Archiem, który ucieka. Gadamy z babcią, która wręcza nam Magma Emblem. Wracamy na Route 121 i idziemy na wschód i dochodzimy do Lilycove City. Przed Lilycove Departament Store spotykamy May z, którą musimy walczyć. Po walce idziemy na plaże i widzimy, że przejście jest zablokowane przez stado Wailmerów więc płyniemy do góry i wchodzimy do Aqua Hideout. Tam od 2 członków Team Aqua dowiadujemy się, że Magma Hideout jest w Mt. Chimney. Lecimy tam(...) i schodzimy w Jagged Pass i gdy zejdziemy trochę na dół aktywuje się Magma Emblem i otworzy się przejście do Magma Hideout. Będziemy potrzebowali pokemona z HM04 Strength. Przechodzimy całą jaskinię i pokonujemy większość członków Team Magma i dochodzimy do końca i spotykamy Maxiego, który budzi Graudona legendarnego pokemona wulkanu i ziemi. Po jego obudzeniu za pomocą Blue Orb Graudon ucieka.Po tym zdarzeniu walczymy z Maxiem. Po walce on ucieka a my wychodzimy z jaskini i lecimy do Slateport City. Przed Slateport Harbor gadamy z Capt. Sternem. Po rozmowie wchodzimy tam i gadamy z Archiem, który ucieka łodzią podwodną. Teraz wracamy do Lilycove City i idziemy do Aqua Hideout. Możemy tam zdobyć Master Balla więc wchodźcie wszędzie. Przechodzimy całą kryjówkę i walczymy z ostatnim członkiem i po walce widzimy jak ponownie odpływa łódź podwodna i otwarte jest miejsce do następnego miasta. Sala Mosdeep Wychodzimy na plaże i płyniemy na wschód przez Route 124 aż dopływamy do Mossdeep City. Od razu idziemy od GYM. Leaderem są Tate & Lisa i posiadają Claydola na lv.41, Xatu na lv.41, Solrocka na lv. 42 i Lunatone na lv. 42 ale i tak mogło być gorzej. Mossdeep Space Center zostało opanowane przez Team Magma więc musimy uratować ludzi w budynku. Gdy dojdziemy do końca walczymy razem ze Stevenem przeciwko Maxiemu i jego zastępcy. Po walce idziemy do domu Stevena i dostajemy od niego HM08 Dive. Starcie Legend, część 1 Teraz płyniemy na południe przez Route 127 i na ciemnym polu używamy Dive. Tam szukamy podwodnej jaskini i gdy ją znajdziemy to wchodzimy tam. Jesteśmy w Seafloor Cavern i tam walczymy z członkami Team Aqua. Na końcu jaskini spotykamy Kyogre, ale najpierw zatrzymuje nas Archie i musimy stoczyć z nim pierwszą walkę. Po walce tak jak w poprzednim przypadku Kyogre ucieka poprzez obudzenie za pomocą Red Orb. Po tym przychodzi Team Magma i po rozmowie przybywa Steven i po tym odlatuje. Teraz płyniemy na Route 126 i tam używamy Dive i pod wodą wpływamy do Sootopolis City. Gdy tam wejdziemy zobaczymy walczących ze sobą Graudona i Kyogre. Tam idziemy gadać z Stevenem a on zaprowadzi nas do Cave of Origin i tam znajdujemy Wallace i gadamy z nim i musimy na jego pytanie odpowiedzieć Sky Pillar. Starcie Legend, część 2 Teraz wychodzimy z Sootopolis i płyniemy na Route 131 i tam szukamy wyspy z jaskinią. Wchodzimy do Sky Pillar i spotykamy Wallace, ale on wraca do Sootopolis. Na końcu jaskini spotykamy Rayquaza, który się budzi, ale odlatuje. Wracamy teraz do Sootopolis i widzimy filmik. Po tym idziemy gadać z Maxiem i Archiem po koleji i oni potem znikają. Teraz gadamy z Wallace, który wręcza nam HM07 Watterfall. Teraz wchodzimy do GYM i leaderem jest Juan i posiada Luvdisca na lv.41, Sealeo na lv. 43, Kingdre na lv. 46, Whiscasa na lv. 41 i Crawdaunta na lv. 43. Po walce wracamy na Route 131 i wchodzimy do Sky Pillar. Żeby je przejść potrzebujemy Mach Bike. Gdy dojdziemy do końca będzie czekał na nas legendarny smok Rayquaza na lv. 70. Żeby się nie męczyć używamy na niego Master Balla on ma już nauczony HM 2 lot. Miasto Ever Grade Teraz płyniemy na Route 128 i płyniemy na wschód i dopływamy do części Ever Grande City i tam za pomocą Watterfall dopływamy do dolnego Ever Grande City. Tam wchodzimy do Entering Victory Road i przechodzimy całą jaskinię. W jaskini spodkamy Wallyego, który posiada Altarie na lv. 44, Delcatty na lv. 43, Roselie na lv.44, Magnetona na lv. 41 i Gardevoira na lv. 45. Gdy wyjdziemy z jaskini idziemy do góry do Pokemon League i mamy jeszcze mistrza oraz elitarną czwórke. Elitarna Czwórka *Naszym pierwszym przeciwnikiem w Elite Four będzie Sidney i posiada on Mightyena na lv. 46, Absola na lv. 49, Shiftry na lv. 48, Cacturne na lv. 46 i Crawdaunta na lv. 48. *Drugim przeciwnikiem będzie Phoebe i posiada ona Dusclopsa na lv. 48, Dusclopsa na lv. 51, Banette na lv. 49, Sableye na lv. 50 i Banette na lv. 49. *Trzecim przeciwnikiem będzie Glacia, która posiada Sealeo na lv. 50, Glalie na lv. 50, Sealeo na lv. 52, Glalie na lv. 52 i Walreina na lv. 53. *Ostatnim czwartym z Elite Four jest Drake i posiada on Shelgona na lv. 52, Altarie na lv. 54, Flygona na lv. 53, Salamence na lv. 55 i Kingdre na lv. 53. ale nie można zawrocić do centrum pokemon. *Teraz musimy zmierzyć się z wielkim mistrzem Pokemon League. Dochodzimy do końca i mistrzem okazuje się Wallace(to nie jest tak jak w wersji Ruby & Saphire ponieważ tam mistrzem jest Steven a Wallace jest ostatnim Leaderem) i posiada on Wailorda na lv. 57, Tentacruela na lv. 55, Whiscasa na lv. 56, Milotica na lv. 58, Gyardosa na lv. 56 i Ludicolo na lv. 56 nie należy ignorować MILOTICA. * Po walce przychodzi May i Prof. Brich i po rozmowie wchodzimy do Hall Of Fame gdzie zostajemy zapisani. Cliffhanger Po napisach znajdujemy się w domu i wychodzimy z pokoju i gadamy z ojcem i dostajemy od niego S.S. Ticket. Potem podchodzimy do telewizora i wybieramy RED albo BLUE. Po wyjściu z domu zatrzymuje nas Prof. Brich i May i zaprowadza nas do Lab i wręcza nam National Mode. Teraz lecimy do Slateport City i idziemy do Slateport Harbor i tam płyniemy statkiem. W statku zatrzymuje nas Scoot i proponuje nam sprawdzić siły w Battle Frointer. Teraz szukamy jakiegoś łóżka, żeby się przespać i wychodzimy ze statku i ponownie idziemy do Harbor i płyniemy do Battle Frointer. Gdy tam wejdziemy dostaniemy Frontier Pass. Teraz możemy bez końca zdobywać punkty, staczać nowe walki, rozwiązywać zagadki i łapać nowe pokemony. Życzę dobrej i szczęśliwej zabawy. Kategoria:Pokemon Games Kategoria:Solucje Pokemon